


Cain Dingle, solver of problems

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron reunion 3.0 in the portacabin
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Kudos: 70





	Cain Dingle, solver of problems

Aaron had a headache. Or well… he was hungover. A few drinks with Cain the night before had turned into both of them wallowing in self pity and all but drinking the place dry.

And maybe some yelling on Aaron’s part. In his defence, it was almost a year since he’d lost both Robert and Seb and he missed them both terribly, so having Cain be all secretive about what he was doing with the cop he, and Will and Billy were dealing with, as well as hearing and seeing Cain and Moira still pretend they didn’t still love each other when they clearly did… had made him snap.

But even though he still felt like part of him was missing, he still had his responsibilities. And bills to pay. Definitely that.

So he’d dragged himself out of bed and put on his work clothes. He’d decided brushing his teeth was too much work and instead quickly rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before walking out the door, grabbing an apple on his way out.

Later, he realised the fact that there was actual fruit in that bowl on the table, meant Liv had done the shopping. Again. He felt a little guilty and told himself he’d finally sort out some online food shopping later. Robert always used to take care of the food shop but after he’d lost him Aaron couldn’t bring himself to sort out the account or create a new one.

He’d pick up a few things here and there if he remembered but usually left it all to Cain and (mostly) Liv. But he figured that now, almost a year on, he should at least sort out this part of his life. Little by little. One step at a time. Just like his counsellor kept telling him.

He turned the car onto the scrapyard and was surprised to see Cain standing there, leaning on his own car.

“Morning. How’s the head?”

“Fine… What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just come see how my nephew is doing?”

“No. You never do.”

“First time for everything isn’t there?” Cain said with a grin while Aaron patted his pockets looking for his keys.

“Looking for these?” He looked up to see Cain jangling his keys in his hand. “I grabbed them last night when you were too blathered to notice.”

“What? Why?” Aaron asked. “Look, if you’re here for some kind of apology… you can wait a long time because you’re not getting it. I meant every word I said last night.”

Cain snorted.

“Do you even remember what you said?”

“You mean when I told you to get over yourself and sort things out with Moira because you still love her? And that unlike me and Robert there is nothing keeping you from being together and she’s only down the road? Yeah I think I remember.” Aaron snapped. “I don’t have time for games. I have work to do.”

“Might want to take the day off today.”

Aaron frowned.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I have a surprise for you. In there.” Cain nodded at the portacabin. “Two surprises actually but the other one is still on its way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Go see for yourself.” Cain threw Aaron’s keys at him, smiling when Aaron caught them. “Good to see the booze hasn’t messed with your reflexes.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and hesitated for a moment before walking the few steps towards the portacabin and unlocking and opening the door. He walked inside and nearly fainted from shock when he saw his surprise sitting at his desk, eating a chocolate biscuit and drawing on some papers.

“Daddy!” Seb said happily when he noticed his father.

Aaron rushed over to him and dropped to his knees beside his desk chair as tears filled his eyes.

“What are you doing here? Did Isaac’s daddy bring you here? I missed you so much. I thought about you every day, I promise. I’m so happy to see you.” He pulled the boy into his arms and kissed every inch of his face. “I missed you so much.” He said again, stroking Seb’s hair. “Does your mummy know you’re here?”

“Rebecca agreed she wasn’t coping as well as she thought and needed some time to get her head together again.” Cain told him. “The lad is staying here for the foreseeable.”

“But… how?”

“Charity can be very persuasive.”

Aaron frowned.

“What does Charity have to do with anything?”

“Nothing.” Cain smiled and checked his phone when it beeped. “Right on time.”

“What’s right on time?” Aaron asked but Cain ignored him and walked out of the portacabin, throwing a “Stay put.” over his shoulder before closing the door.

“Daddy? Another?” Seb asked, holding his chocolate covered hands up to Aaron’s face.

Aaron smiled and put him back down on his chair.

“Of course you can mate. I’ll have a look.”

He gave Seb another biscuit and decided to make himself some tea. He was vaguely aware of the sound of a car pulling up, followed by car doors opening and closing, and footsteps on the gravel.

“Right on time.” Aaron heard Cain say.

“As we agreed.” The other person replied. “This is it now then?”

“That depends on how things go from here.”

“I took care of it. My people know what they’re doing. It’s all sorted. Now give me the files.”

“Not so fast. I haven’t seen anything yet. If I get what I want, you get what you want.”

“Is that how you want to play this? Fine.” Another car door opened. “Get out.”

Aaron heard more footsteps and a car door closed again.

“Oh come on, was that really necessary? Take the cuffs off. And the blindfold.”

Aaron frowned at the exchange and wondered what his uncle was involved in now.

“I had to make it look good, didn’t I?”

“Not bound and gagged in the boot of a car.”

“What’s going on? Where am I? Cain is that you?” Aaron heard a familiar voice say and dropped his mug in shock. Shards flying everywhere but he didn’t notice. He rushed outside and there, standing next to a random black car with the DI Cain had been involved with for months, still wearing his maroon prison jumper, looking a little dishevelled and blinking against the bright light of day.

“Robert?!”

“I thought I told you to stay put?” Cain snapped but Aaron ignored him. He stood there, frozen in place on the step in front of the portacabin, not quite believing his eyes.

“What… what’s going on? What are you doing here? How… how did you get here?” he asked Robert.

“This is the other half of your surprise.” Cain explained as Malone untied Robert’s hands and thrust a plastic bag at him.

“You wanted him out, I got him out.” Malone said and turned to Cain. “I’ll be in touch for your part of the deal.” He said and got back into his car, put it in reverse, and drove away.

“How is this possible? What’s going on?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know…” Robert replied. “I was in my cell last night when I went to sleep… and then they came to get me and told me to get in the car and be quiet.”

“And now he’s here.” Cain interrupted. “And everything is taken care of. Welcome home Sugden.” He walked away, clapping Robert on the back in passing.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Aaron called out.

“Meeting Moira for a late breakfast.” Cain said simply, not bothering to turn around.

The two men stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

I… don’t… know what’s going on… but I’m so happy to see you. You look well.” Robert was the first to speak.

Aaron snorted.

“When did you become such a bad liar?” He walked over to Robert and wrapped his arms around him. “I look like shit. We both do.”

Robert dropped his bag and returned the hug, burying his face in Aaron’s neck.

“I don’t care. You’re still the best view I’ve had in a long time.”

Aaron chuckled and closed his eyes and just stood there, breathing Robert in.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too… And I’m so sorry for pushing you away like I did…I thought I was doing the right thing, setting you free to live your life.”

Aaron pulled back slightly to look Robert in the eye.

“I know. It’s ok. But I really don’t want to talk about that right now.” He said and kissed Robert. A soft press of lips at first, quickly turning into something more fierce and desperate.

“Daddy?”

Seb’s voice snapped them back to reality.

The little boy was standing in the doorway of the portacabin, looking confused.

“He’s with you?” Robert whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. “He’s gotten so big.”

“I know.” Aaron said and let go of Robert so he could go over to Seb.

He crouched down so he was at the boy’s height.

“Hi. Do you remember who am I?” Robert asked carefully and Aaron could practically see the relief rolling off him when Seb nodded.

“You’re daddy.”

Robert smiled.

“That’s right. I am. I had to go away for a little bit…” He paused and swallowed thickly. “But I’m back now and I’m never leaving you again.”

“Pinkie promise?” Seb asked and Robert briefly wondered where he’d picked that up before hooking his little finger around Seb’s. “Pinkie promise.”

He pulled Seb close and lifted him up in his arms, happy when Seb let him.

“I missed you so much when I was away. But from now on, we’re going to have the best time together.” He promised the little boy.

“Is there room for one more here?” Aaron asked as he walked up to them.

“For you, always.” Robert shifted Seb to his hip and held out his free arm to Aaron, who happily stepped into the embrace. “I missed you both so much.”

“Me too.” Aaron replied, kissing first Robert and then Seb.

His face was starting to ache from smiling and his hangover was still lingering, and maybe he was squeezing Robert a little too tightly… but none of that mattered now that he and Seb were both home with him again.

Where they belonged.


End file.
